


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by Irwincloud09



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angsty lance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Lance didn't mean it.





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

Keith didn't really do anything, it wasn't his fault. Lance was in a bad place and regretfully yelled at Keith to get the fuck out of the house, which was unusual right there. He hadn't meant it, but when Keith said ‘happily’ it instantly broke his heart. He didn't mean it at all and now he had lost his best friend and his lover. 

And now as he sobs into his pillow, dragging his nails down his sheet in pain, he doesn't know what to do. And neither did Keith, as he's pacing around his bedroom with rosy cheeks and frustrated frown lines in the middle of his eyebrows. His suitcase had been packed messily with hoodies and sweat pants. He throws his hands in his hair before suddenly hearing a loud wail, Lance. To hear the distress sign tears at his heart but what can he do? He was told to get out. Lance had argued with him yes, but only when he was a low point and angsty. 

When Lance told Keith to get away from him he really meant come closer.   
And that's what Keith was going to do. 

The light haired boy’s door opens but he doesn't realise over his low whimpers of pain, he didn't know why losing Keith could hurt so much but it was tearing him apart. 

Meanwhile, the taller boys heart was pounding and his breathing unsteady as he came closer and closer to the bed. “Lance?” He calls out, his arms limp to his side as tears collect in his eyes from seeing the sight of the boy he was in love with. 

Lances head whips around at the voice of his boyfriend. He automatically jumps into his knees and leaped for him. He wraps his arms around his neck in joy and pushes his chest against the shocked but relieved boy. 

“I am so sorry Keith. I never meant any of it. I don't want you to leave. I am so sorry.”  
He begins to apologise as he feels the defenders arms go around his waist and his head buried in his shoulder. He pulls away and places his hands on either side of Lances face, having full control of his jaw. They lock eyes, their eye colours swimming around in one another's as Keith is pulling Lance towards him to make them share a lock of lips.

“I will never leave you.” He whispers, before smashing his lips to Lances.


End file.
